Healer Of The Dark
by NotYourOtakuBae
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! these chapters will follow according to the episodes 139,141,149,159,215 and what happened behind the scenes my version,The rated reading will change depending on the chapter (this is not bloopers)


Retrieval of Orihime

Ulquiorra POV :

I don't understand why Lord Aizen thinks this girl is so important she is only a human with unusual healing ability powers... whatever plan he's got up his sleeve might explain it...

"I see...only two guards?!" i spoked appearing into the garganta, "Such incompetence the soul society never ceases to amazes me." They should've know better than to send only two guards to protect that girl, how vulnerable, it's a bit anticlimactic, they must not have suspect Lord Aizen's plans for that girl.

Her slender legs comes to a stop in the run at the sound of my voice, the guards take their stances in front of her. She turns and stares at me with fear and intent as i step forward, " I must say i'm disappointed in the soul society, although it is convenient that the restricted current is frozen at a time like this."

how pitiful the soul society makes it a lot easier for Lord Aizen's plans to run smoothly... " It's not in me to burst in here like this,but i thought that we needed to talk."

mumbling non-sense the guards draw their blades, raising my hand i saw her serene blue eyes widened in more fear as she begged me to stop as i use my assetto to blow the guard's left arm off.

"Yes,i came here to talk,i have something important to tell you." She uses her Soten Kisshun to heal the guard turning her back on me, warning the other guard,telling him to flee. If it was Grimmjow sent here instead of me he wouldn't have shown no mercy he would simply disobey Lord Aizen's orders and annihilate those two guards in a instant, possibly harming that girl with her back turned so carelessly,leaving an opening for him...,bringing her back not completely unharmed.

"Never turn you back on your enemy", not even giving the guard the opportunity to flee, i use the assetto blowing off his arm as well. She quivers and heals that guard as well making the Soten Kisshun shield bigger. I sense the deep wounds being healed in an instant.. hmm impressive to heal wounds that deep...but i still wonder what Lord Aizen intentions are for that girl...

"I see that's an impressive ability you have there girl". I watch as her fist stiffened and tighten as if she was prepared to fight knowing that she might die or is it just fear?

"Now come with me little girl..." her eyes opened wider than before as i approach closer. "Don't speak, don't say anything else, yes, is all i want to hear. If you speaking anything else other than that the people will die, i don't mean you, i'm talking about those that are closest to you. Don't ask me any questions, don't say anything, you have no rights, the only right that you do have is the rope to the guillotine that rests above your friends' necks. Nothing more. Make no mistake girl this will not be a negotiation, it's an order..." i stared at her angelic face that's overwhelmed with fear as she struggle with her breathing. This girl... is easy to command at my disposal ,and... Lord Aizen.

"For some reason Lord Aizen is in need of your power, he dispatched me here with an order to bring you back to Hueco Mundo unharmed. I will only say this one more time come with me little girl..."

Orihime POV :

I was left alone with my thoughts in the garganta healing the wounded guards, thinking of everything that Ulquiorra told me, telling me i don't need to fight...how can i ?! how can i fight when i'm so helpless at this point. although i am kind of relieved that it was only him and not that other espada grimmjow there would be no mistake that he probably would've kill me and no one could stop it... i went back to karakura town after the two guards were completely healed.

I sat down in my living room making a complete list for Rangiku of everything that needs to be done i wish i didn't have to do this,but Rangiku and toshiro would be helpless on their own... i stared at the bracelet that Ulquiorra place on my wrist. It makes me really sad to look at it, it reminds me of what Ulquiorra mention to me back in the garganta. He told me to not remove this bracelet and that while wearing it the special type of spiritual pressure boreal will surround me and that it will make me invisible to the outside world, he also stated that only the arrancars will be aware of my presence and that while wearing this bracelet i will also be able to pass through any physical object that exist in my world. However he said that i have permission to say goodbye to one person during these 12 hours but if that person realizes me then i have disobey his orders... in a way he's is little nice but still cruel and cold like most of the other arrancars. There's something about him that's very saddening that makes want to comfort him but i don't he's an arrancar and i'm held captive by him and Lord Aizen.

I finished the list and left walking through the streets of karakura town,aimlessly i bumped into a guy, i apologized and remembered that he couldn't see me at all. He looks at his friend telling him that it felt like he had bump into something soft and squishy, but he didn't see what it was. his friend look at him as if he was crazy saying that there's nothing near him.

KaraKura High School

In the vacant class room i stared at Ichigo's empty desk having flashbacks of him until i heard his friends Keigo and Mizuiro heading towards the room. I ran to hide knocking over Ichigo's chair, I can heard Keigo and Mizuiro babbling like usual. Still not used to this,why am i hiding? they can't see me. I can hear Mizuiro talking about Ichigo's knock over chair and Keigo babble about Ichigo and saying that someone must've knock it over. Keigo whining about being left out, Mizuiro saying that they're not the only ones.. Tatsuki too.

School Grounds

I sat outside thinking how horrible i am, all this time i have been forgetting and neglecting my best friend Tatsuki. I spotted Tatsuki walking in line with the rest of the students from their tae kwon do practice. I walked forward i had this sudden urge to go to her and talk to her, but i was suddenly stop by a soccer ball heading towards me making me stop as it passes right through me. Tatsuki stops in line and looks my way where the ball had landed. I stared back her knowing that i can see her but she can't see me, she sees the ball ,but to me it looks like she's staring right at me. She gets called back by her instructor, I feel a heavy weight of sadness crashing down on me getting heavy as i watch her leave thinking this will be my last time seeing my best friend again. There's so many things i wanted to tell her...

Ichigo's Room

I appeared through Ichigo's window seeing Ichigo laying in peaceful sleep bandage up, i laughed nervous. "I've decided to say good-bye to you Ichigo, there actually a lot of other people i wanted to say goodbye too as well like Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Rukia , and a bunch of others but i'll get in trouble if i did, so i had to choose... i heard other noises next to Ichigo's bed. I lean over and see his two sisters on the floor with empty dinner plates sleeping. I get it now i guess yuzu and karin wanted to be close to you tonight, you've haven't been around much so they must've really missed you alot, how cute, they brought their plates so they could have dinner next to your bed.

I just realized i'm in your room! embarrassed i look around room realizing it's my first time being inside of Ichigo's bedroom by myself since i've known him... it has his scent... i can feel my face heating up by the smell of his scent along with other thoughts flooding into my mind that makes my heart flutter like a butterfly. This scent of him overwhelms me, I leaned over Ichigo's sleeping face placing my hands on top of his bandage one as i leaned in wanting...to be close... i feel my face getting warmer as i leaned closer to his face wanting to kiss him i grasped his hand. I can hear him breathing as his breath hits my face as my lips are almost touching his, thinking of all the times that he saved me and protect me from harms way when i was helpless and how he always been there during the good and bad times makes me admire him even more. I couldn't stop the tears from falling onto his face just look at me the truth is i just can't bring myself to do it, i'm so ashamed of myself. Its saddens me because i want to tell...show Ichigo exactly how i feel ,but i don't think i'll ever will, i just can't...do it... even if i wasn't in this predicament. It's my last moment with you but i'm trying to- i leaned against the window when i think about, Ichigo there were so many things that i wanted to do... i wanted to become a school teacher, i wanted to become an astronaut, i wanted to be a baker, i wanted to go to a bunch of donut shops and ask for one of everything. I wanted to stop the ice cream man truck and ask him to give me one of everything he had as well.

I wish that i could have five different lives instead of one, then instead of one life. Then instead of one town i could've been born into family of five different ones and each one would've feed me a lifetime of foods and i would've grown up to five different careers and every one of those lives i would have fallen in love with the same person,five different lifetimes...

I Love You Ichigo...Thank You i whispered to him as i placed my hand on his chest feeling his heart beat more steadier now after i healed him without him detecting me.

The Designated Area

I spotted Ulquiorra down by the riverside near the bridge facing the water looking lost in thought. I wonder what he is thinking...and why here in such an open area? coming to this spot brings back so many memories with Tatsuki and Ichigo such doleful ones... I stared at him as the moonlight hits his pale skin as the light reflect back off his skin as if it was a mirror, i step down the hill moving towards Ulquiorra. I tripped on the way down bumping into Ulquiorra startling him,as i grabbed onto his shirt breaking my fall. "Do you want to die little girl?" he turned giving me a menacing glare that all arrancars give, his greens eyes cold. I backed up swiftly. "You humans are so clumsy, falling to your knees,pathetic... i suggest you better your footing and where you touch before i break them." He said walking forward snapping his fingers opening up the garganta. "Come, Lord Aizen is waiting" he said as he walked into the pit of darkness.

Madness in Hueco Mundo

Orihime POV:

The Throne Room

I kept pace behind Ulquiorra as we walked out of the garganta into the halls of Los Noches palace leading to a big open space room where a tall throne sits up high off the surface from below. I walk forward spotting a few familiar Espada faces except for one that had a large sword carried on it's back. Lupe, Ulquiorra, Yammy stand a little ways before me in front of the three thrones that sat high above them, there sat Gin, Aizen, and Kaname, my eyes drifted back to Aizen who spoke before me. "Ah, welcome this is Los Noches our palace, Orihime Inoue is that correct?" his voice echoed throughout the room. "Yes..." i spoke staring at him. "Sorry to rush you Orihime,but will you show me your power?" he spoke with a chilling look in his eyes. "Yes...i..." i stammered, what was that? i flexed my hand. It feels like my strength is being sucked out of my body from just looking at Aizen's cold eyes. "It seems that certain people who would much prefered if i hadn't brought you here to Hueco Mundo. Isn't that right? Lupe?" he said. I looked at the pale skinny, short curly hair Arrancar as he started to get angry as he speaks.

"Yes,of course i don't like it, our entire battle meant nothing all of it was a little more of a diversion so we just bring this girl here, frankly it only makes me disgusted with her." Lupe spoke in disgust.

"It was shocking,i was surprised to see you beaten so severely," Aizen said so nonchalantly with a smirk.

Lupe gave him a menacing look. "Oh, i know what we should do, Orihime demonstrate the strength of your power for us. I want you to heal Grimmjow's left arm," he ordered. I stiffened up peeping out the corner of my eye as Grimmjow looked in disbelief as if surprise of what Aizen demanded.

"That's impossible! that's crazy Lord Aizen it can't be done! Grimmjow? director Tosen turn his arm into ashes. How is she going to heal something that doesn't even exist ! she's not a god?!" Lupe said in rage.

I turned walking to Grimmjow stopping in front of him looking at his arm "Soten Kisshun" i started to heal his arm. "Now i reject."

Lupe turn around in rage as he spat pointing his finger at me. "Hey! are you listening girl?! if you're trying to put on a act in a pathetic attempt to save yourself, you might as well stop it! should i see proof you haven't any power and there no reason to keep someone like you- alive...he froze in shock as he took notice of pieces of Grimmjow's arm coming back together.

"h-how?! this is beyond the point of healing, what sorcery is this?! what did you do girl?!!" Lupe spoke in disbelief.

"Don't you understand? Ulquiorra thinks it's temporal or spacial regression both are interesting theories," Aizen spoked. "Yes,"Ulquiorra responded in agreement.

"It can't be... no human can have such advanced power, it's completely impossible." Lupe said in denial.

"It is neither one temporal or spacial, it rejects all forms of phenomenon her power limits,rejects and negates what has happened to an object. She has the power to return things to the state that they exist in before events change them. It exceeds temporal and spacial regression, effortlessly it overcomes the limits of all established phenomenon, it knows no borders or bearers in fact it oversteps the limitation set by God's," Aizen spoke in an informative manner. Lupe shooked in shock.

"Hey, girl come heal one more thing," Grimmjow spoked as he turned pointing at his back at a huge scar.

I started to heal the scar on his back as well, i saw the scar starting to disappear revealing a number 6 mark etched on his back.

"Just what do you think you're doing Grimmjow?" Lupe said menacingly.

Grimmjow turned with an evil look on his face using his sonido he disappeared and reappeared in front of Lupe, his left hand stabbed through Lupe's body, coming out the back of him.

So cruel and heartless... are all Arrancars like this? just pure destruction? is that all their purpose for living? or is it just grimmjow's purpose? i can tell that most Arrancars are different from one another in personality wise but when it comes to killing their all the same their fighting style...brutal.

"Grimmjow you bastard," Lupe breathed. "Your days are done good-bye, Mr.X number six." Grimmjow raised his right arm as he blast a esseto at Lupe, disintegrating Lupe's upper body til there was nothing left ,but his lower body.

Grimmjow started to laugh hysterically as if he's going insane. It's back! my powers is back! the sixth Espada is Grimmjow again!!

everyone went silent...

I looked up catching Ulquiorra staring at me, his eyes not so menacing anymore they were calm like he was in a daze? or was i just imagining it? his gazed instantly turned cold like a blizzard when he noticed me watching him. He looked away his demeanor unreadable . I spotted Aizen eyeing the two of us smirking in amusement as Gin whispered something to him.

"Bout time someone shut up that prissy pretty boy up for good Yammy spoke, breaking the silence popping his neck. I swear everyday that boy's bitching pisses me off, he was about to make my fucking eardrums bleed, always whining about what he doesn't like. Tch, little wimpy bitch...i almost wanted to knock that guy's mouth off into next week he grunted smacking his fist into his palm. Say Ulquiorra shall i take care of the leftover pieces of trash? i feel like pounding something," Yammy chuckled.

"Do whatever you wish your actions doesn't concern me at the moment," Ulquiorra said carelessly.

"Whatever you say Ulquiorra," Yammy chuckled. As he walked past me, the floor reverberate with every step he made that felt like a miniature earthquake. "You miss a spot Grimmjow let me help you with that," Yammy said smashing his fist into rest of Lupe's lower body making it disintegrate as his fist left a crater in the floor.

Hmph, i didn't miss anything i got rid of what was fucking needed Grimmjow spat slinging his arm, flicking off Lupe's blood from his hand as it splatter onto the white tile.

"Hey, watch where you flinging that trash juice before i turn you into some!" Yammy grumbled wiping off a small splatter spot of blood from his face. "Hah, i like to see you try you fucking giant prick," Grimmjow mumbled. "What was that?!" yammy retorted. "I said i like to see you fucking try it fucker! " Grimmjow sneered. "Ulquiorra shall i take out this trash too?!" Yammy barked. "I don't care for loose trash like him," Ulquiorra spoke flippantly. "One day i'm going to kill you with my bare hands,Ulquiorra, i swear you'll know what trash is when i scatter your ashes across hueco mundo for talking to me like i'm some weakling, i won't tolerate it ! you're weak scum that's why you won't fight me! ha! all your good for is running that garbage mouth of yours!" Grimmjow sneered. "It will never happened have you forgotten that i rank higher than you?" Ulquiorra spoked. I don't GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR NUMBER! Grimmjow yelled furiously. Yammy raised his fist throwing a punch at Grimmjow but he dodge it in the knick of time using his sonido disappearing and reappear behind Ulquiorra throw a punch that Ulquiorra deflected so effortlessly with his back turned.

Enough! Aizen stood with a threatening look in his eyes feeling the weight of his spiritual pressure crashing down from above. Feeling weak from before my legs gave away as i fell on all fours under the weight of his spiritual pressure. The Arrancars tried to forcibly stand under pressure but failing halfway through. "Such insolence," Kaname muttered.

"Now then Ulquiorra i like for you to take Orihime Inoue to her room," he sat back on throne with a smirk.


End file.
